My Beloved Vampire!
by Vani Jane
Summary: Repost! This is Yhannen Greystone, BTW. AxC A guy spies his long time crush only to meet heartbreak and maybe death...? COMPLETE!


**A/N: **Repost, guys. Want to know why it's on this account? Read the notice at my profile. Thanks! Read and review!  
**Disclaimer: **I wanna thank Fukuda for not ending Destiny with Athrun and Cagalli together, yuck! If I owned it, I would end it with Meyrin's death, no offense meant. I don't own it!

**TAI'S POV**

I am Tai Yamamoto. I'm on my last year of high school, and I'm one of the jocks of the school. And I'm one of those rare to find jocks that ace their subjects without bullying the friggin nerds. I'm the most good-looking of all also.

Girls would go wild with me. They'd go crazy over a soda can that I threw on the ground; they'd fight over it like it was the only food left in this damn world. I'm also known as the lucky one since girls would do anything for me!

Each night, I lay different gals in bed. Hell, they don't even care if I break up with them the following day. All they care is that they are blessed to even touch my perfectly toned body!

I have a group of friends, a small group of friends if you can call it that way. And they all respect me; they're like puppy dogs that would do anything I tell them to do.

Being a jock has its advantages, you'd never get bullied and you're always respected. The gals would even lick my shoes clean, now, that's what I call obsession. They love me and I use them for my own pleasure.

It may sound cruel, but hey, you can't just let all that kind of power go to waste. I mean, everyone would do what I did. You have the power; use it, that's my motto. And plus, it also feels great to have the power!

Everything went great with me, everyone adores me. But that everyone thing stopped when a new girl named Cagalli got in our school in the middle of my second year.

Man, was she sexy. The hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on! Smart too. She was sexy, smart and all that! She didn't a lot of friends; in fact, she never tried to mingle with anyone in class.

They mingle to her first, and most guys would flirt with her! Oh, how it makes me angry. Yes, I have this big crush on her ever since! And she has been in all of my classes! But one BIG problem!

She doesn't notice me at all! Being popular and everything, she should be like the other girls drooling over my feet, licking my shoes clean, do anything that I say and maybe lick my dick! But no, she was damn different!

She was smart unlike most girls who focus on their looks and sex. She wasn't like the popular wannabe girls in school either, who have a posse and all. She didn't have one, hell; she doesn't even have a group of friends! She doesn't wear any exposing clothes!

And that only makes her more seductive and on target! More of us guys would obviously set her as a target since hello, she's a virgin and hell, we wanna see that wonderful body of hers!

Most of my buddies would even flirt with her! And it makes me so mad that I beat them all up.

And Cagalli doesn't notice me! The only time she would even notice me is if I go right up to her face and yell her name a billion times on her ear then she'd notice me! It's as if she's blind or something, why is life like that anyway? It's so unfair and ironic. Everyone notices you and your it girl doesn't even notice you.

So, one day, I decided that if she won't talk to me or even notice me, the only way I'd know her more is to stalk on her. And it's my last year so I've got to make my move on her if she won't!

But sometimes I think she's the type of girl that focuses on school first then goof around, I mean, like once she's out of high school she'll turn into a wildcat that drives men crazy in bed.

Everytime, when she heads home, I follow her but she notices me and yells at me to leave her alone, and I do leave her alone to go home. But I know her address. Yet, one Friday night, a few months before graduation, she didn't notice me following her.

Maybe it was because she was in such a hurry to go home, she was like excited or something like that. She got in her house, I peeked at the windows. It was only a one story house, thank goodness!

She was getting dressed! Damn, did her boy look sexy! Much sexier than what I had imagined it to be! She had the perfect curves on the right places too! An excellent figure in other words, perfect skin complexion to match. Her perfectly large round breasts, her perfect ass…

Never did I dream that there would be such a perfect body in the world! She was now definitely on my number one target list! She was so hot! And sexy, never forget sexy!

She changed into a short; I repeat short black leather skirt! Her black undies could almost be seen with just a light breeze to blow the damn skirt. She wore a tight black top! I could tell it was tight! Cause it was! Her cleavage was really down and black heels to match. What's with the black all of the sudden?

Anyway, she walked out of the house and I followed her. She walked in a place called VAMPS BAR. A dirty fucking bar! She went in a fucking bar! I thought she'd never go to such a place! Still, I followed her in.

She walked to a corner immediately with that sexy smile or was it a smirk playing on her angelic face. Oh man, I swear I drooled! I slowly followed her in the crowd; it was a dark corner so she won't notice me. And I'd take my advantage on her! I mean, then I would, oh what the hell, I'd do whatever it takes for her to sleep with me!

I was surprised when she placed her arm around someone's fucking neck! And that someone was leaning on the wall, as if he was waiting for her all this time. Wait, I thought, it could be her boyfriend! But if she had a boyfriend wouldn't she tell the guys at school to stop flirting with her? So it couldn't be her boyfriend.

But then, life is so unfair and ironic! The guy smiled back at her, man, even in this dark I still could see them clearly! Anyway, the guy smiled back at her then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to a kiss, a passionate kiss, a passionate kiss!

It was driving me insane! How could life be so unfair and ironic!

**NORMAL POV**

The guy Cagalli kissed moved his hands under her skirt and it made Tai insane. They made out as if no one was there at all!

"Have you been waiting long?" Cagalli whispered on his ear.

"It felt as if I've waited for centuries love" He replied on her ear.

"Your wait is over, I'm here now" She whispered back "Have you already fed yourself?"

The guy showed his sharp fangs at Cagalli "Yes, now, I have to wait for you to feed before we leave this dump"

"I won't be long love" Cagalli replied and kissed him on the lips again.

But a drunken guy intervened them by tapping Cagalli on the shoulder. Cagalli and Athrun felt a bit annoyed by the mortal, but Cagalli smirked seductively at the guy and locked her arm with him. Athrun just waited for his beloved to be finished.

Cagalli suddenly grabbed the guy to face her and kissed him. Then she went lower to his neck. Tai stared in disbelief; his all time crush was a slut! Not a virgin at all! Hitting off with different guys every single night!

Cagalli bit the guy and began to suck all his blood. Tai could no longer see what was going on since a drunken dude blocked his way. The next thing Tai saw was that Cagalli and Athrun was heading out, he followed them at a fair distance.

They went back to Cagalli's house.

Tai peeped in the windows again, and saw them kissing each other, going crazy. Athrun's hands going up her skirt! Cagalli was trying to tear Athrun's shirt out of the way as the couple moved their way to the bedroom. Tai peeped in Cagalli's bedroom window.

He saw them on the bed having 'fun'. He didn't know how long he was staring at them, but it felt as if it was so long. His beloved Cagalli with another guy?

He slapped himself and then found Athrun fucking Cagalli, while Cagalli was panting heavily. He heard her scream, her orgasm and Athrun followed after her.

Athrun went beside her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly as he kissed the back of her neck.

Tai knelt down and registered everything on his head. Cagalli was a slut who fucked this guy he didn't know of and was she loved it?

**TAI'S POV**

Damn, she ain't a virgin! And she has that guy fucking her! So much for my big plan! But why the hell is she so different during the day time and so different during the night time?

And what the fuck happened to that guy she kissed at the bar? This all so damn confusing that even my brain can't handle!

What's up with Cagalli? She's like two different people!

"That's right, Tai" I gasped and turned my head, I saw Cagalli in her bathrobe and that bastard behind her in bathrobes too.

I tried to make a run for it since I saw those cold angry eyes from that bastard, but before I could run, she grabbed hold of my shirt. And boy was she damn strong.

She pulled me in her room; the only light was the moon's light entering the room. She dropped me on the floor.

"Why were you following me, Tai?" She asked in a scary tone of voice "If you really wanted to know me, all you needed to do was ask"

She smirked playfully evil at me "But since you're here, I might as well tell you, you're gonna die afterwards anyway.

"Yes, Tai, I'm not a virgin. You are too stupid to even understand anything."

I looked up at her confusedly but with a mix of fear.

"Tai, Tai, Tai, don't you see, I'm a vampire" She said as she walked around "It's such a pity for you to die right here, I had big plans on killing you next week. But we can't help it, since you're here now, right, love?"

She faced that bastard then she faced back at me, she went and knelt in front of me, eye to eye contact and it wasn't the romantic kind. There was anger in her eyes and fear in mine.

She grabbed my jaw hard almost as if she was going to break it "And Tai, don't ever call my husband a bastard, he is Athrun, king of the vampire realm. And we could do anything to you"

She stood up and looked at Athrun.

"Love, should I go first or will you take first bite" Cagalli laughed "Or we could bite him together, that way, he'd die faster with more pain than ever"

**NORMAL POV**

'Do whatever you want with this shit, he doesn't meet my standards' Athrun thought as Cagalli read his mind 'And I guess, he really wanted you to kiss him, it's his last moments, so grant his damn wish'

'More like bite him' Cagalli thought sarcastically and Athrun laughed.

**TAI'S POV**

Cagalli approached me and knelt before me again. She kissed me on the lips, but no love was in there, only fear from me and hunger for her, she wanted to drink my blood.

Oh, let this be swift I thought.

"You want this fast?" She suddenly laughed "I guess a little torture wouldn't do any harm"

Cagalli slowly went to my neck, nibbling along the way, but it caused blood to drop and it hurt! How could she be so mean!

Cagalli nibbled on my neck, blood was spewing out already. The fear in me was too great that I panicked and tried to yell but I couldn't, the fear wouldn't let me. Cagalli slowly bit my neck, it was too painful but not even a single sound came out of my mouth!

**NORMAL POV**

Cagalli sucked the blood all out of Tai slowly. Tai felt weaker and weaker, he lost his vision and he fell on the floor. All the blood in him drained by Cagalli, his beloved vampire.

"Not what I was expecting" Cagalli snickered.

"Oh?" Athrun replied.

"He didn't even taste good" Cagalli replied "What a loser"

Athrun wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the back of her neck as they fell on the bed again. Not caring that Tai's corpse was just there lying.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading ^^! Please review! ^^


End file.
